It is often necessary for multiple parties situated remotely from one another to communicate and collaborate with each other in a group setting. Various techniques exist to enable remote communication and collaboration between multiple parties, with one very common technique being audio conferencing, also frequently referred to as teleconferencing. Audio conferencing systems provide for a live exchange of audio information between two or more parties located remotely from one another and linked for audio communication by a communications network. Audio conferencing systems are frequently employed because of their ease of use, high reliability, and support for real-time communication and collaboration between multiple parties, up to a reasonably large number. Furthermore, audio conferencing is compatible with well-established global communications networks, such as ubiquitous public switched telephone networks, thus enabling participation in audio conferencing through the use of multiple different devices such as conventional landline telephones, mobile or cellular telephones, voice over IP phones, and specialized audio/video conferencing equipment.